


Fifty Shades of Purple

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [6]
Category: Glee, Marvel (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, School, Spirit Day 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I wrote since today is Spirit day. I decided to go with the route of none of the main characters having no clue what it is, not because they don't care or are ignorant about it; but that they sincerely don't know since they never heard a lot of people talk about it (It's better explained in the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> With the little baby brother Damien, it's a reference to some frostfire work from deviant art made by a friend of mine, known as theperfectbromance. I'd highly recommend checking out their work (but there is a lot of highly graphic yaoi, so viewer description is advised.)

One sunny October, Brandy Banner was walking to school with her friend Deanna Cassie.

She was wearing blue jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a personalized green and purple sneakers.

"I like those sneakers Brandy, where did you get them?" 

"I got these on the shoe's website, you can personalized the colors of everything; even the laces." 

Soon after cleaning her glasses, they walked into the school to see a few students in purple.

"Why is there a lot of people wearing purple?" 

"I don't know, maybe they're all drinking grape juice an they're worried about stains." 

"Maybe we'll ask someone." 

They walked to the main hall where they noticed a huge table with some kids passing out buttons and ribbons.

"Excuse me Cathy, we were wondering why everyone is wearing purple?" 

"Because today is Spirit day." 

Deanna Cassie and Brandy just looked at each other in utter confusion, they had never heard of that day

"Okay, thanks." 

They walked to a more empty part of the hallway, where they were trying to figure out what Spirit Day is.

"It could be a day where people hunt spirits, like how my family and I hunt monsters, ghosts, angels, and demons."

"No, most of them wouldn't last a day in that sort of business." 

Then brandy had an idea.

"I'd like to phone a friend."

"I don't understand that reference." 

Brandy then called her older half sister Tonya for help.

"Yo what up?" 

"Hey Tonya, I was wondering if you know what Spirit day is?" 

"I never heard it myself, I'll ask the others." 

after few seconds, Tonya was back on the phone.

"Turn on the speakers, Stephanie and Thora are here as well."

Brandy they pressed the speaker on the phone.

"Okay we're all here, Bellaluna is here as well, what was it that you want to know?" 

"I was wondering if you know what Spirit day is?"

There was complete silence on the other line, you can feel the confusion.

"We have no clue, we're just as stumped." 

"Wait I vaguely heard about something like this, from back at the academy; but I don't really know what it's about." 

"So none of you have a clue?" 

"No." They all said at the same time.

"That's alright, see ya later." 

"Bye." They all said.

"Well maybe we'll do some research." 

She then walked to the library computer and opened Search Hound.

"Okay it says here that it's this historical day used as remembrance of all of the GLBTQ youths that have taken their lives too early, and the name and the wearing of purple refers to the purple stripe of the rainbow flag which symbolizes spirit." Brandy said as she was reading off of E-cyclopedia.

"Interesting."

"It also says here that it's a day to not only remember the past but reflect on it, since this day had since been a key role in the anti-bullying movement." 

"Okay, we know the reasoning behind it, but why haven't we heard of it till now."

"It says that the reason is that over time when GLBTQ people have been more accepted over time, less people really payed attention to it." 

"Actually that sort of makes sense, I mean with now; no one seems to bat an eyelid."

They soon logged out of the library computer and were heading to class.

"I guess that solves that." 

Soon after school was over, Brandy was preparing to leave when she noticed a young girl who looked around 3-4 years old sitting outside the drama theater room, she wore a purple t-shirt blue jeans, and plain purple sneakers.

She also had a purple music note necklace, Brandy decided to talk with her since she seemed lonely.

"Hey my name is Brandy Banner, what's yours?" 

"Melody hummel Cooper." 

Brandy noticed a bright purple seahorse mark on Melody's arm.

"I've never seen a seahorse mark like that before, it's really pretty." 

"Thanks, my Pama says that babies that are born on this day have a purple seahorse mark." Melody explained.

"I guess today's your birthday then, well Happy Birthday Melody." 

"Thanks, I better head back in the theater, I think Glee club is over now."

"Well goodbye Melody." 

"Bye Brandy." 

Brandy then walked back home where she told the rest of the girls about what she learned.

I turned out they looked it up as well, Stephanie had a purple star on her shirt, Tonya had a special purple arc reactor, Bellaluna had a mostly dark purple outfit, and Thora had a purple cape.

They then spent the rest of the evening looking at the stars while Thora was holding her little baby half brother Damien who was now sleeping, and oddly had purple skin.


End file.
